Fruits Basket GB Takuto's Adventure
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: Takuto is a 16 year old boy who gets involved with the secret of the Sohma family, they all turn into one of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by someone of the opposite gender. On his journey he makes many friends and enimies. Will he be able to make it through this unimaginable world? Kyoki S. & Takuto H.
1. Chapter 1

**DbzGirl1998 here with my new Fruits Basket GB (Gender Bend)! Everyone is the opposite gender in this fanfic. This is my first non-DBZ fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R and tell me if I did a good job. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Fruits basket!**

**Chapter 1: The Strangest Day (Part 1)**

"Ah! Look at that beautiful sky!" Takuto glanced back into his tent to see the picture of his father. "See you later dad. Look after the house while I'm gone, Okay? I'll be back."

'Hello, My name is Takuto Honda. I haven't always lived in a tent. Up until last May I lived with my dad. It was just the two of us. But then the accident. After I lost Dad, I secretly began living here on my own. It's not exactly comfortable, but it's alright. And it's what I have to do. Like my motto says, never give up!'

While walking through the forest, Takuto found a house which he never noticed.

"Look at this Dad. Did you know there was a house here?" He took a glance inside. "It seems so peaceful. Must be nice." Just as he was about to walk away, Takuto noticed a group of stones painted like the animals of the chinese zodiac. "Wow, how cool! The twelve animals of the zodiac."

While he was looking at them, someone came into the doorway.

"My word. Do my eyes decieve me or is there a strange young boy standing on my porch?" The person standing in the doorway was a young woman with long black hair and a kind expression on her face. She couldn't be more than twenty.

Takuto freaked out. "I'm so sorry!" He started bowing apologeticly. "I was just looking! I didn't mean to barge in without permission."

"It's alright. I just set them out to dry, no harm done. I find it hard to believe these silly little things could attract your intrest." A warm smile crossed her face.

Takuto smiled at the woman. "No, I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all."

"Heh, yes well, I must admit I'm particularly fond of them myself." They knelt down next to the stones and looked at them closer.

"Oh, I should have known." Takuto said," You left out the cat."

The woman raised her head. "The cat? Ah, I take it you're referring to the old folk tale of the chinese zodiac."

"Yes. My Dad told it to me when I was little."

_"A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all the animals to a banquet." His father laid beside him on a bed streached out across the floor."He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening. 'And don't be late.' he the michevious rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat the party was the day after very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat led the way all the way there on the back of the cow and everyone had a wonderful time, exept for the foolish cat missed the whole thing."_

_Takuto wiped away some tears thet were forming in his eyes._

_"Hey, why are you crying?" His father looked at Takuto._

_"Because. That poor cat. He must be so lonely." Takuto got up from his bed. "I know, I won't be a dog anymore, I'll be a cat too!"_

"Funny." The woman looked out into the forest surrounding her house. "I wonder what she'll say when she hears she has a fan."

Takuto showed confusion in his voice. "She?"

"So you were born in the year of the dog. I knew there was something I liked about you." A perverted grin crossed her face. "Well, besides of your pretty fa-ah!" A bag struck her on her head.

"Please excuse my cousin, Takuto." A girl with short purple hair and a kind voice was standing in the doorway. "She's a bit of a flirt, but she's harmless. In general, It's usually best to just ignore her."

Takuto was surprised. "Yuki Sohma!"

'Oh, dad, I can't believe it! The Princess of my high school, Yuki Sohma, is standing right here before my very eyes!'

The woman was rubbing her head and mumbling.

'And I'm standing in front of her house! Huu...'

The woman asked Yuki, "Dictionary?"

"No, I have two of them."

The woman recovered. "So you're one of Yuki's classmates from school. Let's start again. I'm Shikota, his older and much less violent cousin."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you."

"And what brings you to our home this morning, Takuto?" Yuki spoke to him in her kind voice.

"Well, I live...nearby."

"You do? Where at?"

"Uh right."

"Uh..." The two spoke in unison.

"I'll be going now. It was nice to meet-" He turned to walk away

"Wait, Takuto." He turned back and faced Yuki. "Since you're already here, why don't we walk together?"

"Eh.."

On the way to school, the Princess Yuki Fan Club was at it again. They were shouting their theme song. Yuki just ignored them.

"Yuki!" They screamed after her.

At school, Takuto was standing outside class 1-D when the boys from the fan club came up to him.

"Okay, Start talking! What was that all about Mr. Takuto?"

"Yeah. What were you doing walking to school with Princess Yuki? Details and they better be good!"

"It was just a coincedence." He put his arms up defencivly.

"Well for your sake I hope that's all it was."

"Every boy at Kawiah High School knows Yuki is the prettiest girl in school."

"And she's intelegent."

"And good at sports."

"So for your info we're the Princess Yuki Fan Club so we have first dibs bub, so you better stay clear!"

"Hey." A low voice came from behind the girls.

"What?!" They said in unison. They turned around to see Atuki, the yanki of the school.

"He said it was a coincedence. Now get lost before your big noses get broken." The boy had short blonde hair just short enough to not cover his eyes.

The boys stepped back. "Now hold it Yanki. You don't scare us with your street gang talk."

A boy with pitch black eyes appeared next to the Atuki. "One more word and you'll all get *BEEP* with electric shocks."

"Run!" The Fan Club took off down the school hallway.

Takuto walked up to the Atuki. "Thanks man. I never thought they'd leave."

"Were those roudy boys bothering you?" He went up and put an arm around Takuto. "Hatu, don't accually shock anyone."

Takuto was sitting at the cafeteria table with his friends.

"I must admit, I was accually kind of nervous walking with Yuki today. I couldn't talk to her, no, even look her in the eyes."

Hatu cut a fish for his lunch. "I sence strange electric signals coming from that girl."

"Here we go again. Hatu's electric report."

"Strange how?" Takuto looked at Hatu confused.

"I don't know. He's different."

Atuki thought a moment. "Well, I admit he does seem to have an air of mystery about him… And there are some weird stories floating around too. I hear one of those Fan Club girls tried to ask him out once, but he just pushed her away…And I mean that literally. Right in the hall. Then he left her on the floor and ran off."

"Like I said, I sense strange electric signals."

Takuto was getting uncomfortable. "Uh... Let's talk about something else."

"How's that job of yours going?" Atuki looked at Takuto.

"Oh, fine I guess. Why?"

"I don't know…You've been putting in a lot of hours lately. A lot more than usual."

"Uhh…Yeah. Sure." He figeted in his seat.

"You're having trouble saving up for your tuition, aren't you?"

" No, it's just…well…yeah." Takuto looked down at the table.

Hatu butted in. "That's odd. I didn't think tuition here was that expensive. And I don't remember you having to work this hard before. Unless, something else has changed..?" He looked at him suspiciously.

"No, everything's the saa-"

"So what is it?" Atuki got in Takuto's face. "You in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody?Your grandfather's giving you enough to eat, right? He isn't taking your money?"

"No way!"

Atuki chuckled a bit. "I know, I worry too much…" He went back to his serious tone. "But seriously, if you need me to rough someone up for you, you just say the word. Got it?"

Takuto couldn't think of a response so he said, "Okay."

'Atuki's gonna kill me when he finds out…But how can I tell my two best friends that I live in a tent? I can still remember how tough it was on Dad after Mom died...

_Don't worry,Takuto . We're gonna be okay…We'll get through this together._

He had to work so hard just to make ends meet...

_Our first paycheck! We're rich!_

But he never seemed to mind. He always had a smile! It's hard to believe that someone so smart and strong could be taken away by an accident…

After it happened…there were a lot of people I could have stayed with, I guess. I choose to live with my paternal grandmother. She was always so nice to me. But she's retired now, and living on her savings. I didn't want to be a burden, so I promised her I would work to pay for tuition myself!

A few months later…the house needed renovations, and Grandmother went to stay with her son and his family until the work was done.

She asked me if I had a friend here I could stay with. I told her yes, but Atuki lives in a one-room apartment, and Hatu's got such a large family…I couldn't ask them. They've got enough to worry about. I'd just be in the way… That's when it hit me!

If I could somehow live on my own for a while, everyone would be happy!'

"Eh?" Yuki looked at Takuto after they had ran into each other in front of the school.

"Oh! Yuki, it's you! I mean it's…uh... Hi." Takuto became a bit shy.

"It seems we're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other." Yuki smiled at him.

"It was cool meeting your cousin this morning. He was funny. And those Zodiac figures he made were really amazing…"

"Ah, yes...but I thought I overheard you saying something about how you wished there was a year of the cat?"

"It's an idea I had when I was a kid…Stupid."

Yuki's expression became dark. "Cats…useless, foolish creatures."

"Huh…?"

"Tell me, Takuto. How familiar would you say you are with the history of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Uh... I know the stories my dad used to tell me..."

"Did you know that it was originally nothing more than a simple calendar? A mathematical system to mark the passage of time. Only later did people begin to use it for things like astrology and story telling…"

"Oh. I guess the story about the animals isn't true then…"

"No. I'm not really sure how or when the animals first came to represent the years. But I don't believe they were from the beginning. What I do know is at no time in the history of the Zodiac has the cat ever been included. So you see, the cat has been shunned from society for thousands of years. But as the story is told, it still years to be excepted…Like I say, a truly foolish animal."

"Sounds like you really hate cats..."

"…. I noticed it this morning that you're starting to look a little pale… You should try to take better care of yourself. Perhaps we'll bump into each other again tomorrow…"

'Wow! She really is mysterious! But I'll pretend I didn't hear that "pale" remark! I can't afford to let anything bring me down! I've got too much to do! Besides, Dad probably had it much, much worse!'

**Well thats the end of The Strangest Day part 1! This is Gender bent. How is it? Is it good? Just something I wanted to do since I was bored. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back! This is still episode one. I had to break it up. It's pretty long ya' know! Well, Back to Fruits Basket GB! Please R&R**!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fruits Basket. Non of this is mine.

Chapter 1: The Strangest Day Part 2

Takuto's boss saw trash sitting in the hallway. "Wha-? Hey, you gonna let this trash sit here all night?"

"Oh! Right!" He got the trash and took it to the dumpster. "Like my motto says, Never give up, no matter what life throws your way!"

Shikota and Yuki were walking home after having gone out for dinner. "Whew. If we keep eating out like this all the time, I'm going to have to start jogging."

"Well, then why don't you do the cooking?"

"Why? Every time I make dinner you complain."

"Pickled radish and curry is not dinner. It's disgusting. I think one complaint is more or less justified."

"Hmm…You know Yuki, you've got a good head on your shoulders, but I just don't think you're cut out for house work. Let's get a housekeeper?"

"No." Yuki sees Takuto heading back to his tent after getting off work. "Hold up…"

"Hmm?"

"Takuto?" Yuki started following him.

"Hi, Dad. I'm home. I know…it's late. But I can't sleep yet. I still have a paper to write. I'm just going to go down to the stream to wash up a little, okay?" He stepped out of the tent. "Ah!" He falls on his butt out of surprise seeing Yuki and Shikota.

"Uhh…" The girls say in unison.

Shikota starts laughing histaricly.

Yuki glances at her cousin. "Shikota, don't you think you're overdoing it?"

Shikota is still snickering loudly as they sat at the table inside her house.

"So…You've been living in that tent by yourself?" Yuki looked at Takuto.

"Yeah..."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Just over a week?"

"Well, that explains it. All of this land is Sohma property. It seemed odd that we'd suddenly have a new neighbor.

"I'm sorry…but please… Can't I stay there a little while longer? I don't have much money, but I can pay you. Please... let me stay?" He pleaded them.

"Those woods aren't too safe… You've got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a boy to be living out there."

Yuki glared at her cousin. "So, you're done laughing?

"Hmph!"

"Don't you worry about me. I'm already used to all the noises. Nothing really scares me."

Yuki put her hand up to Takuto's head."A fever."

"Ice! I'll get the ice! Its uh-It's…" They all glanced into the kitchen. All there was was garbage, garbage, and more garbage.

Takuto snickered. "And you call the woods unsafe?"

"Well, relatively speaking..."

Shikota heard a wolf howl out in the forest. "There. You hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

Takuto looked at her confused. "Really? But-how do you know that?"

A sly smile crossed Shikota's face."I guess you could say it's instinct."

Yuki walked up next to her. "Was it close?"

"Close to the tent-er, I mean," Her voice switched to a singing voice. "Not at all!"

Takuto started digging through the dirt. "Oh! This is bad! Really bad! Dad's picture was still in there! I've got to get him out! Dad! Dad, I'm coming!" As he digs, he becomes a bit tired.

Yuki tried to sooth him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please calm down. You already have a fever."

"But, Dad...What am I going to do? That's all I have left of him..."

Shikota walked next to him. "Don't strain yourself. We'll come back when it's brighter… It will be fine. And I think he'd be upset if you got hurt…Don't you?"

Shikota set him out a place on the floor to sleep. "There. Isn't that better? And Yuki's still looking for some ice, if you want it…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"You must be tired. It's a lot to happen in just one day…"

"I lost my home...again..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…It's sad…but, not as sad as other things…"

"Like what?"

"Like…not telling Dad "be safe" on the day he died…I said that every morning…Bye. Be safe. Except that day. I didn't say it… I had a test. So I stayed up studying almost the whole night. When it was time for Dad to go to work, I didn't wake up. I couldn't tell him "be safe". And he never came home… I used to think about quitting school…working. Dad told me he didn't finish school. But he always wished he did..."

_That's why I need you to stick with it. So you can tell me what it feels like to hold that diploma in your hand. And then, maybe, you can have the life I never got to have…_

"When he said that, that's when I knew…Why he worked so hard…It was all for me. And with everything he did I couldn't even get up long enough to say "goodbye" when he was walking out the door. Not even that one little thing. And then he was gone…So now, I have to finish high school like Dad wanted me to, no matter what…I have to hold that diploma in my hand…I have to…for him… I can't give up…just because…of a fever…like this..." He began to doze off.

Yuki entered the room. "It's amazing… He always seems so cheerful at school…You'd never guess he's been suffering like this for so long… When I was young, there were many times I wanted to run away from Sohma House… But I never did. I could always find some rationalization to stay… The fact of the matter is I just wasn't strong enough, or I could've left…I could've lived in the woods by myself, in a tent…I could've done what he did…"

"You can call it amazing. But I don't think the word does it justice…"

"No…No, it doesn't. Do you mind keeping an eye on him? I'd like to go out for a while."

"What? Where? You're not going to try digging out that tent-? You are. Aren't you? Do you want me to come with you? It won't be an easy job for you alone."

"You're right…but I don't think I said that I was going alone…" She backed out the door with rats waiting for her.

"Be safe, Yuki."

_Takuto…? Takuto…?_ _You've got a fever again. You don't have to push yourself so hard…You don't have to do things they way I did._ _Do things your own way._ _You'll get there. I promise._

'Dad?'

_Just be yourself. You'll be fine…_

Takuto woke up from his dream."Huh? Dad, you're here… But how did you-?"

"Good morning!" yuki walked through the yard carring a bag of Takuto's things from the tent. "How are you feeling today?"

"Uhh, I, guess I, uh…"

"I've brought your things for you. I think this is all of them, if you'd like to check."

"Yuki, this must have taken you all night!"

"Don't be silly."

"So then how did you-? There was so much…"

She put her index finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"Oh…"

Yuki thought a moment. "I know the place is dirty…"

"What?"

"And I realize the idea of living with two strange girls might seem a little awkward… But there's an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay there, if you'd like."

"I don't think I should..."

"We're not that strange…"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Shikota glanced at him and made a proposal. "Of course, it won't be free…"

"Eh? Ahh.."

"I do intend to pay you for your services."

"For my…services?"

She began to sing again. "As our brand new housekeeper!" Her voice went back to normal. "We'll just take your things to your room now. I assume your references will all check out?"

"Wait! This can't happen! I can't live here. You've done enough for me already."

Yuki smiled at him. "Takuto, we're doing this because we want too. You don't have to worry that it's causing us any trouble…And besides…where else can you go?"

"Oh… Well, if I'm going to stay here, I'll work for room and food, and that's it. I don't want any money. And I want to know all the rules of the house."

"Relax. It's alright. You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself…Fair enough?"

_Just be yourself... You'll be fine..._

Shigure stared at Yuki down the starwell. "I don't know. Do you really think it's a good idea having a boy in the house?"

"Naturally. Now it occurs to you to worry…But I wouldn't. We'll be okay, as long as he doesn't try to hug us…"

'All's well that ends well, I guess… But I'm still not sure how I ended up in Yuki's house…or borrowing some of her clothes… It's like being in a dream…'

Yuki went over and opened a window. "I apologize for the smell. We've had this room closed off for some time...it's probably best to keep the windows open for a while…"

A rubling sound comes from the roof. A strange young girl with long, bright orange hair breaks through it.

"Hey. Time to pay the piper, rat-girl. I'm here to collect." She stretched out her arm.

"Funny. I would have thought she'd send somebody bigger."

"That's right. You'd better get your tough talk out of the way while you can, 'cause I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!"

Takuto gets in the middle of the fight. "Wait! Stop! Don't fight!" He trips over his feet and falls on the strange girl.

"AH!" A cloud of smoke ingudges the two.

Shikota walks upstairs. "Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyoki's not here, is she?"

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right? I- AH! I turned her into a cat! I'm so sorry!" takuto started freaking out.

Shikota tried to calm him down. "-Hold on…"

"-I don't know how it happened!"

"-Uhh…excuse me…"

"-But we're going to help you, okay? Hurry! We have to get him to a doctor, right away!"

A piece of wood falls from the roof and hits Takuto on the head. "Uh..."

"-Takuto?"

Takuto falls on Yuki and Shikota as well.

'Oh Dad, I think this must all be a dream! Everybody's turning into animals!'

**Well there's part two! Episode 1 is over! Thanks for reading! I'll post Episode Two ASAP! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry but I will be discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. I just have writers block and I know some of you out there will give the story a great ending. BTW my sister Rosary made an account and she is Gatomon13 and she has ****AMAZING**** stories. She only has three but they are really cool. (The Cloudens would be my first choice.) I would love if all my faithful readers would give her a welcoming review to her stories. She's new. :3 Anyway, thanks for putting up with my absence and please give my story a good home. Just PM me if you want it. FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! Thank you for your time.**


End file.
